


Maknaes On Top

by Sooo111



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooo111/pseuds/Sooo111
Summary: It's Tzuyu's birthday. Chaeyoung's in charge. Dahyun's there because Chaeng dragged her along. Eventual smut with bottom unnies.





	Maknaes On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be practice. Recommended song for this: High Heels by Jojo.

Chaeyoung entered the room excitedly followed by an apathetic Tzuyu and extremely embarrassed Dahyun.

"This better be worth our time, Chingu." Tzuyu says as she settles on the middle of three chairs in the room. Dahyun to her right and Chaeyoung to her left do the same.

"I promise, Chingu. Only the best for you." Chaeyoung winked.

"I get that this is part of Tzuyu's celebration but why am I here too?" Dahyun shifts uncomfortably at her seat.

"You and Tzu need to let loose a bit, Unnie. Relax and enjoy the show."

Chaeyoung was cut off by the dimming lights and slow music. Three silhouettes appear behind a screen before them and move with the music. The screen lifted and revealed three breathtaking women in shiny heels, fishnet stockings, and low cut denim shorts. Each one had a different colored crop top and proceeded to move to the seated girls.

Dahyun tensed.  
Chaeyoung smirked.  
Tzuyu raised an eyebrow.

'Well... This is interesting.' Tzuyu thought as the girl with pink hair proceeded to take her blue top off. Revealing a dark purple bralette holding an ample chest.

The girl smirked as Tzuyu kept her eyes on her as she danced and touched herself to the music.

Chaeyoung was visibly enjoying as her eyes trace the moles on the dancer's face in front her and Dahyun was struggling to breathe as the girl with hime-cut hair sways her hips in the most sinful manner. The three maknaes all kept their eyes in front of them until the song ended. Each of the dancers stood up and held the hand of their respective maknae. They proceeded to lead the girls into different rooms.

Chaeyoung giggles and pauses for a bit. "Just a sec, Mina." She goes back to the common room and catches Dahyun. Surprisingly, she sees Tzuyu with two shot glasses in her hand." Chaeyoung takes a glass both glasses and hands it to Dahyun. "Dahyun-unnie, drink this and you'll be fine."

"It's gonna be alright, Unnie. I trust this place." Tzuyu adds.

"Geez guys, I can handle myself fine. Thanks for worrying." Dahyun smiles to both of them but still downs both shots as she follows her dancer.

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung don't move until their unnie disappears into the room. Chaeyoung turns on her heel and stops when she hears Tzuyu.

"Good job planning this, Chae."

"It's all good, Tzuyu."

Both maknaes smirked at each other and proceeded to their own rooms.


End file.
